the_egs_reuploadfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachael Shadow The Hedgehog
'Soul Traits' Rachael Shadow The Hedgehog Height - 0 inches Weight - Fatass Butthole Fisting Hand - Right Eye Color - Steel Blue Pussy Color - Black Mortal Name - Rachael Slideinthedmski 'Reported Cause of Death' Lethal Injection' ''REPORT BY UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT' 'Official Cause of Death' Suicide 'Borger' 'Date of Death' June 8, 2015 - 11:53am 'Backstory' Rachael Shadows was originally born into Earth as Rachael Selenski. Although little is known about her earlier years of life, her final years were known to be surrounded by darkness and rage. Rachael was a very isolated and distant human being in high school. Attending Westborough High, she made very little friends and would frequently isolate herself from her classmates; her hood would constantly be pulled over her head. Teachers began to grow concerned in her freshman year and would make her stay after class on numerous occasions. Her grades were atrocious, and she rarely spoke, even when spoken to. It isn't known how many people were considered friends of Rachael but one student in particular seemed to bond quite well with the socially awkward teenager; Andrew Blaze. Andrew Blaze was two years older than Rachael and would live to see graduation. Rachael was held back for two grades due to her constant absences, testing failures, and insubordination; both grades happened to be repeated in high school. Andrew Blaze graduated in June 2011, whereas Rachael would still be attending her senior year in the Fall of 2014. She was frequently picked on and bullied by the upperclassmen and would get into violent fistfights. It's common knowledge that students generally despise attending high school but Rachael's anger was far more sinister than just simply disliking the high school environment. Rachael didn't stay in school to pass; she stayed in school to analyze her classmates and teachers, and to see what made them tick. She wanted to get under their skin in the harshest of ways. She would frequently pull dark pranks on her enemies by stealing their personal belongings and hiding them in private places for them to find; frequently covering them in blood. On a cold February afternoon in 2013 Rachael nearly killed a student by lacing their lunch with rat poison. Fortunately for the student they were able to acquire proper medical attention and lived. Several students pointed the finger at Rachael but there wasn't any physical evidence that proved she was behind the morbid act. Rachael supposedly laced the food during the early stages of morning homeroom, several minutes before the room was filled with students. Hours later the food was consumed and the result was heart stopping. This wouldn't be the first lethal act that Rachael tried to carry out. After years of childish high school abuse, one of the students brought things up a notch and spray painted a message on the lockers of Westborough High; "Rachael deep-throats homeless child porn addicts on the street for a living." It was the last straw. In September 2014 she began to conspire a massacre like no other with former graduate Andrew Blaze; their plan, to completely exterminate the entire high school of Westborough, followed by the county, and then the world itself. They both began recording their thoughts on cassette tapes and iPhone Voice Memo apps. The two had frequently vented their frustrations towards society in journals, drawings, and cassette tapes in the past, but now their fantasies were slowly becoming reality. Rachael talks about her desire to murder every student in Westborough High, gathering ammunition and weaponry with Andrew, and how she sees herself as a higher power than the average human; a goddess. Similar to Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold (the Columbine High School killers), Rachael and Andrew see themselves as evolved creatures; inhuman. It isn't known how they know about the "EGS" but they make it verbally clear in the audio recordings. Rachael and Andrew are a perfect storm of cleverness, rage, and evil. The two make it perfectly clear that no one is going stand between them and their destiny. As for the students of Westborough High, they have no idea that two kids are plotting to kill every soul that gets in their path in their own backyard. 'Traits' - Irritable - Conspirator - Loud - Vulgar/Crude - Assertive - Agressive - Hypnotic - Rebellious - Openminded - Racist - Discriminant - Prejudiced - Lazy - Creative - Expressive - Cunning - Short-tempered - Deceitful - Envious - Impatient - Independent - Uncaring - Killjoy - Strong 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises - Micro Penises 'Favorite Colors' Nigger cock black 'Mortal Views On Death''' “Being able to torture lost souls for eternity. Becoming an unstoppable force of evil. Feeding off of negativity. Haunting human nightmares.”